


Insomniac

by NoirAngel011



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Late Nights, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Stars, Vaping, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Victoria doesn't like Max. She actually hates her. At least that's what she wants to think.But why does Max have to be so damn cute?





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Trying Chasefield for the first time. Tell me what you think!

If you asked Victoria what she was doing awake at two am, she would ask you why you were stalking her, then flip you off as she walked away with a sassy sashay of her hips.

But she actually had been up editing pictures. She hadn’t been able to sleep, something in the girl's dorms had felt off, ever since Kate had tried to jump off the roof. Editing calmed her down, and she had deadlines to make. Two am seemed just as good of a time to do it as any.

Victoria had just finished adjusting the red eye on the cat in her photograph. She pushed back in her chair, admiring her picture. It was starting to get hot in the room. Damn Samuel. Victoria grabbed her Juul off the desk and left her room, headed up to the roof.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, despite the fact that David had gotten in trouble for the door being unlocked earlier that day. Victoria took a seat on an old milk crate in the corner, clicking in a Juul pod and taking a drag.

As she vaped, she thought about Kate. She hadn’t ever meant for the video to go that far. Victoria never thought that Kate would end up trying to kill herself. Eventually, her thought wandered to Max.

Fucking Maxine Caulfield. The star of the show. The one with the so-called ‘Gift’. Mark’s fucking prize. Victoria couldn’t help but hate her. Now everyone admired her. She was the one to go up to the roof and save Kate. She was a hero.

But why did Victoria still want to just make out with those fucking _perfect_ lips? Why was Max still so perfect, despite how much Victoria wanted to- needed to- hate her. That’s when the rooftop door opened.

 _“Speak of the motherfucking devil,”_ Victoria thought when she saw who stepped out onto the rooftop of the girl's dormitories.

“Well lookie here. The golden girl. Savior of Blackwell Academy. Everyone’s amazing angel.” Victoria said, crossing her legs over one another, taking another long drag of her vape.

Max jumped slightly. Victoria almost wanted to laugh. Everyone in Arcadia Bay knew to never let your guard down. It could have been a serial killer on the other side of the door instead of Victoria.

“Oh. Hi Victoria.” Max gave her a small wave. Max came over and sat down next to Victoria, but not that close. They were just over two feet apart. Max sat criss-cross on the concrete roof.

They sat in silence for a minute or two. Soon it became slightly uncomfortable. Max shifted around. Victoria wondered why she wasn't bothered by the smoke. Then she remembered, Max always hung around Chloe Price. It was an extremely rare occurrence to not see her with cigarette or joint in her hand.

“The stars are nice,” Max said awkwardly. Victoria clicked of her Juul and slid it into the pocket of the skirt that she hadn’t changed out of.

“Whatever you say, Caulfield,” Victoria mumbled, hoping Max would get the hint and go back downstairs. Max scooted closer to her.

“Hey look. You can see Ursa Major from here.” Max pointed up to a spot in the sky. Victoria looked up and could barely make out the constellation. She wasn’t a nerd like Max and Warren. Victoria nodded her head, going along with Max’s hipster bullshit.

Victoria didn’t know what happened next. All she knew was one second she and Max were looking up at the sky and the next second Victoria’s lips were on Max’s. Max’s eyes bulged before she melted into the kiss. Victoria smelled like blueberries, Max noted. Probably from her vape. Max didn't mind it though. It reminded her of the candle that always used to burn on the mantel in the Price family living room.

When the brunette pulled away for air. Victoria tried to hide her mad blushing. Max looked even cuter with her face a red as a strawberry. Victoria restrained herself from going back in for another kiss.

“Uhhhh…” Max rubbed the back of her neck and blew a small piece of hair out of her face. Victoria stood up, slightly embarrassed.

“Well- I’m going back to bed. See you in class tomorrow.” Victoria turned to leave, walking towards the door. Max sprung up from where she was kneeling on the ground.

“Victoria! Wait!” She grabbed Victoria’s shoulder with her left hand, spinning the blonde around.

“Uhh- I kinda had a nightmare so I came up here. I don’t wanna be alone.” She looked nervous and so so innocent that Victoria just wanted to hug her and block all the pain from the world out.

“So, what are you saying, Caulfield?” Victoria tried to keep her cool. Max’s arm dropped to her side. Victoria leaned up against the door, adjusting a piece of her hair while she waited for Max to gather her courage and _just say it._

“C-can I stay with you tonight? The only way I could ever get back to sleep when I was a kid was when Chloe stayed with me so I wasn’t alone…” Max was blushing wildly, looking down and sliding her foot along the floor.

Victoria sighed.

“Fine, you can stay in my room. But if you tell anyone about what happened here, your ass is grass.” Victoria lifted Max’s head with her hand, making the younger girl look her in the eye. “And tomorrow we go back to normal.” She added, taking Max’s hand and pulling her through the rooftop door and down the stairs.

They were sitting in Victoria’s room. Max was laying in the bed with her head in Victoria’s lap. Victoria stroked through her short brown hair. Both girls wished that this moment would last forever. But then it wouldn’t be a moment.

“Did you mean what you said that we go back to normal tomorrow? I mean, how can we go back to normal after you kis-” Max was cut off by Victoria’s lips on hers.

“Shut up, Caulfield. We can figure that out later. Now be quiet and go to sleep. We have five hours before we have to get up for school.” Victoria shifted around and crawled in behind Max, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

Max drifted off to sleep slowly, happy laying there with Victoria. Victoria was asleep almost instantly, forgetting about everything that had happened that day and just being there with Max, willing to confront her feelings another time.


End file.
